inazuma_eleven_go_chrono_stonefandomcom-20200222-history
Koi no SHUUKURIIMU
Koi no SHUUKURIIMU (恋のシュークリーム, lit. Cream Puff of Love) is the Character Song of Sorano Aoi (CV: Kitahara Sayaka), Seto Midori (CV: Mina) and Yamana Akane (CV: Yurin). Lyrics 'Japanese' うまく伝えられず 膨らんでいくよ このキモチは 誰にも止められない どこにも見当たらないわ 正しい恋のレシピは 恋愛のドラマみたいに 甘くないよ こっそり効かせてみるよ ちょっぴり愛のスパイス けどあいつ　ホント鈍感 気付いてほしい　（気付いてほしい） 気付いてほしい　（気付いてほしい） 気付いてほしい　お願い☆ 君は甘いクリーム 私が包むシュー 賞味期限は ないようであるんです でも うまく伝えられず 膨らんでいくよ このキモチは 誰にも 止められない リボンを結ぶみたいに 願いをギュッと込めるの 夜の空に流れ星 見つけるたび もうすぐ卒業だけど アルバムにしまうのは嫌 ”両思いだったらいいな” 想ってるよ　（想ってるよ） 想ってるよ　（想ってるよ） 想ってるよ　お願い☆ 君は甘いクリーム 私が包むシュー あなた限定 青春のスウイーツ でも うまく届けられず 膨らんでいくよ このキモチは いつまでも冷めない 君は甘いクリーム 私が包むシュー 賞味期限は ないようであるんです でも うまく伝えられず 膨らんでいくよ このキモチは 誰にも 止められない このキモチを あなたが受けとめて 'Romaji' umaku tsutaerarezu fukurande iku yo kono KIMOCHI wa dare ni mo tomerarenai doko ni mo miataranai wa tadashii koi no RESHIPI wa ren’ai no dorama mitai ni amaku nai yo kossori kikasete miru yo choppiri ai no SUPAISU kedo aitsu HONTO donkan kizuite hoshii (kizuite hoshii) kizuite hoshii (kizuite hoshii) kizuite hoshii onegai☆ kimi wa amai KURIIMU watashi ga tsusumu SHUU shoumikigen wa nai you de arun desu demo umaku tsutaerarezu fukurande iku yo kono KIMOCHI wa dare ni mo tomerarenai RIBON wo musubu mitai ni negai wo GYUtto komeru no yoru no sora ni nagareboshi mitsukeru tabi mousugu soutsugyou dakedo ARUBAMU ni shimau no wa iya “ryouomoi dattara ii na” omotteru yo (omotteru yo) omotteru yo (omotteru yo) omotteru yo onegai☆ kimi wa amai KURIIMU watashi ga tsusumu SHUU anata gentei demo umaku todokerarezu fukuran de iku yo kono KIMOCHI wa itsumademo samenai kimi wa amai KURIIMU watashi ga tsusumu SHUU shoumikigen wa nai you de arun desu demo umaku tsutaerarezu fukurande iku yo kono KIMOCHI wa dare ni mo tomerarenai kono KIMOCHI wo anata ga uketomete 'Translation' I can’t convey them properly They swell up These feelings No one can stop them I can’t find it anywhere The recipe for a correct love It’s like a romantic drama It isn’t so easy I’ll ask secretly Just a dash of love spice But he’s seriously oblivious I want you to notice (I want you to notice) I want you to notice (I want you to notice) I want you to notice Please☆ You’re sweet cream I’m the puff it’s wrapped in There’s no expiration date for us But I can’t convey them properly They swell up These feelings No one can stop them Like tying a ribbon I’ll fill it with my wishes Every time I come across a shooting star in the night sky We’ll be graduating soon, but I don’t want to shut it away in an album “I hope our feelings are mutual” That’s what I feel (That’s what I feel) That’s what I feel (That’s what I feel) That’s what I feel Please☆ You’re sweet cream I’m the puff it’s wrapped in Just for you But I can’t convey them properly They swell up These feelings They’ll never grow cold You’re sweet cream I’m the puff it’s wrapped in There’s no expiration date for us But I can’t convey them properly They swell up These feelings No one can stop them These feelings are for you Category:Character Songs Category:Songs